For A Little Chocolate
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: Izaya has a crush on Shizuo and now it's Valentines Day, his only chance to confess to him. Will he able to tell the blonde and accept his feelings? Shizaya. Raijin Days.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Just a small Valentines gift to all Drrr Shizaya fans! This is my first shounen-ai fanfic so I guessed I failed at this. orz**

**Warnings: OOCness, Izaya being a girl, grammatical and typo errors (English is not my native language OTL), fail fluffiness**

**Disclaier: Durarara belongs not to me. Only this plot and my fantasy that Shizuo and Izaya are secretly in love with each other.**

* * *

For A Little Chocolate

"You can do this. I know I can do this!" I shouted desperately at the back of my mind, gripping a little tightly a little box that I was holding. I am so close to my destination yet still so far. For each short steps that I take felt like a solid hard rock. Why does my locker have to be far from his?!

After a minute which seems like a millenia to me, finally, finally! Looking to my left and right making sure no one is there or approaching I try hard to control myself from screaming like a girl and hastily opened his locker. S-Shi-Shit. My hands are trembling.

"Oi flea! What are you doing in my locker!?" Crap! I didn't notice him at all! Why is that?! What should I do now?

"Yo Shizu-chan! I'm just..." Trying to be my usual self but failing in the process. Shit. What should I tell him? I can't just tell him that I'm giving him chocolates! Luckily, my left hand is behind me so he can't see the treat. "I'm putting on one of my pranks to you but you screwed the fun, Shizu-chan. Ah~ how very killjoy~" _Now I've screwed it up!_

"Prank huh?" He glares at me his signature glare and I can't really help but feel fluttery inside. Oh! That glare that he only gives to me.

"Ah yes, you ruined my fun. I really hate you, Shizu-chan." Wrong, that's not true. I reall really like you! My inner self is crying from frustration!

"I hate your guts too. Get lost, flea. Before I lose my temper and hit you." My my, Shizu-chan, you're so cute when you're starting to be pissed off. Oh, he opened his locker.

"Like I told you earlier, I was just about to put it in but you screwed it. Are you really that dumb of a protozoan?" I insulted him. But I know that all those insults are all compliments to my one and only.

He finally snapped at it. Mission totally failed. But of course, I'll get my consolation prize. And that's our usual game of tag! Hah! Why won't you accept my feelings openly, Shizu-chan?

* * *

Lunch time came, still I've got no chance to give my specially made chocolates for him. Put in his locker: FAILED. Let someone give it to him? No, it's always the best if I've got to tell it personally. Gah, I don't know Valentine's Day can be so depressing. I wonder where do the girls get their courage to give their crush chocolate. Hmm, maybe I could just give it to him casually for I also made chocoates for Shinra and Dotachin. Yes, that will be it.

"This is for Shinra~! And this is for Dotachin~!" I handed both of them my homemade chocolates tied with a cute pink ribbon with a little card with 'Happy Valentines Day!' to it.

"Ah! Thank you Izaya! You're a guy yet you are like a girl~!" I glared at Shinra for his last statement. So what if I look like a girl? Meh, just because there are some girls who are envious of my looks doesn't mean I'm like them. Okay, my height must be another factor for it. But I'm a man!

"Thanks." Dotachin straightly replied, a little smile found in his lips. Ah, Dotachin is so appreciative! Now, I wonder where that brute could be~? Ah, there you are!

"Shizu-chan~!" I practically skipped towards the blonde wearing my usual playful smirk, but inside, I feel nervous.

"Happy Valentines Day, brute protozoan~! Here's my chocolate for your sweet tooth!" I gave him my chocolate especially made for him. I changed the wrapper to a newspaper so that the others wouldn't think of anything from that. I can see he's a bit shocked and hesitant to accept it.

"Oi flea, did you put poison in it?" he looks at me sternly.

"Hey, you know I hate you but that doesnt' mean I'm really that bad. I 'm not a ruthless bastard like others, Shizu-chan." I answered him, touching my left chest as to emphasize I'm hurt. But he thinks of it as a fake hurt.

I attempted to give the chocolate to him again, I want him to accept it so badly. He gulped hard before accepting it and turning around. Shizu-chan, you didn't know how much you made me happy! I feel myself blush at that and I started to bounce lightly and giggle in which he gave me a confused look. Ah, you're so cute Shizu-chan~

"Ah Shizuo! Izaya!" Shinra and Dotachin are walking towards us. Perfect. now I can practically jump and feel fluttery all over like a highschool girl. I dash through them as the two of them got closer in which the pair and Shizu-chan sweatdropped. When I feel that I'm at a good distance far from them, I think to myself. Will he like my Valentine's gift? Uwaah, I want to see his expressions but I'm so embarrassed! I covered my face with my hands as a very deep shade of red colored my face.

* * *

-Third person POV-

"We must eat these chocolates. After all Izaya made it himself." Shinra suggested as he opened the heart-shaped chocolate box given to him by Izaya. The box contains round, small chocolates which are very delightful to the tongue when melted. His eyes sparkled in glee at the obligatory chocolate. Kadota made the same and his face showed a little happiness as he took one of the tiny chocolates.

"Shizuo-kun, you eat your chocolate too~" Shinra grinned at him.

"Too bad. Even though the flea said it himself that he didn't poison it, I still don't trust him or anything related to him." He looked at the newspaper-wrapped chocolate in his hands. "Want it?" he offered it to his two friends. Shinra waved his hand and Kadota shook his head.

"Izaya's given it to you so we don't have the right to accept it. Besides, why don't you try to taste even a tiny little bit? I know you like sweets so don't resist~" Shizuo gulped. Aside from the fact that it's from the flea, he's a bit disappointed on why he gave such a chocolate in trash-like wrapper.

Hesitantly, he tore the tapes sealing it carefully and slowly, making sure that no surprise explosions might happen. But opening it, he didn't expected what's in it.

**_"I love you, Shizu-chan."_**

A lovely shade of crimson colored his face as well as his neck and closing the wrapper, he turned to the other side. Shinra and Kadota both looked at him, smirking.

"I...I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ah, love~ It's so amazing~" Shinra cooed as he daydreams about his lovely future wife, Celty. "Izaya, you're not so honest with your feelings. Or maybe you are too straightforward~"

* * *

Back at Shizuo who is still blushing...

"Izaya! Where's that bastard when I look for him!" thankfully, his normal color is slowly coming back. _"Kuh, I'll punch you!... and then... I'll hug you! Yeah! So come out now!" _He continued to search for Izaya and finally found him on the rooftop, their usual spot for lunch.

* * *

-Izaya's POV-

Ah~ I wonder if he already opened it! I'm so embarassed! This is so unlikely me! I put my palms on my face which had turned hotter and redder that before. I curled up on my knees. Will he even accept my feelings?

-Third Person POV-

Finding Izaya curled up on his knees and slightly trembling, Shizuo instinctively walked on to him and pulled him up to face him. Izaya's face is red. Very red. And he seemed hot yet cold. They both look in each other's eyes, Shizuo starting to grip Izaya's shoulder and raising his arms. Izaya closed his eyes knowing what will happen next. He'll be punched by Shizuo for he thinks he's just messing up with him. But no.

Instead, Izaya felt a hand caress his face. He opened his eyes to see the blonde smiling sincerely at him. His heart began racing in his chest.

"I am supposed to punch you but seeing you like this makes me want to hug you." What? Did he ear the blonde correctly? Or are his ears just playing tricks on him?

"Shi-Shizu-chan... did you... did you opened my gift to you?" He asked nervously. He looked at the floor, his fae getting redder again if that's possible.

"Yes." Izaya's heart skipped a beat. He looked at the blonde desperately.

"Really? And what's your answer?" Please say you love me too! He's been praying for this even though he claimed to be an atheist.

"Thank you. And I think, I'm starting to like you." He exploded mentally. Shizu-chan is starting to like him too! Even though it's not love as long as his crush is liking him too, he'll be happy. Without his consent, his body moved on its own and wrapped his arms on the blonde's neck and hugging him. "I'm so glad Shizu-chan." He felt like crying.

"Happy Valentines Day, flea. Wait for White's Day."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! And give me some suggestions for I'm planning to make more fics for my new fandom! ^^ Happy Valentines Day to all!**

**P.S: I'll try to write a sequel on White's Day and it's more on Shizuo's POV. Again Sorry for my mistakes in this fic! OTL**


End file.
